1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing, and more particularly to a steering bearing assembly for wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,858 to Harrison et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,394 to Cabeza, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,770 to Rader, III, disclose the typical steering bearings for rotatably securing the handlebars to the forks of the cycles. The typical steering bearings each includes a ball bearing provided between the bottom of the head tube and the fork member and/or the steerer tube. The ball bearing may not resist thrust and shocks and vibrations transmitted from the fork member and/or the steerer tube to the head tube and may be easily broken after use. In addition, a gap or a peripheral groove is formed in the ball bearing and/or formed between the fork member and/or the steerer tube and the head tube such that dirt or contaminant or liquid, particularly the rain or the water may enter into the ball bearing and may rust and damage the ball bearing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional steering bearings.